Aphrodisiac
by Inconnu
Summary: SORATO "Thanks for the ride, Womanizer." "No problem, Ice Queen." After high school rumors fade, Sora and Yamato can't deny the facts that there's something more than bitter resentment between them. "Just admit it, you fell for her. Again."
1. The Way We Came

**Summary:** Sora Takenouchi wasn't a girl who spent her time fantasizing about love. She's smart, pretty, independent, and completely clueless when love itself takes the seat beside hers in science class. Known for being unaffectionate and sometimes even a little cold, will she be too blind to see Yamato Ishida for who he really is?

**Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine.**

**

* * *

****  
Aphrodisiac  
by Inconnu **

**Chapter 1  
The Way We Came **

An auburn headed girl cursed at the piece of paper lying on her desk before she began to fill it the blanks. "Name… Sora Takenouchi… period… five… subject… environmental science… teacher… Dr. Bricks… date… February first—"

"Shush!"

Sora stopped and raised a brow at her best friend's ruffled hiss. She looked at him, forehead propped on a hand, trying to keep his bushy chocolate hair under control all the while concentrating like his life depended on it. She stifled a giggle and received a light shove in response. Best friends since the age of five, Sora had never seen Taichi Yagami so focused on a piece of paper before. Then again, his grades in science were almost as bad as hers. A senior in high school, Sora took up the infamous Environmental Science class after failing chemistry both terms last year. "You're a smart girl, you do well in all your other classes, I just don't understand why you keep failing science…" her advisor had mused.

Sighing gravely, Sora followed Taichi's example and began answering the multiple-choice questions. Rather, she stared at the words dumbly and admitted defeat. _It's really not my fault this class is so boring I can't stay awake…_she defended irrationally while circling all the answers that sounded familiar. _Question one…A, two…A, three…C, four…A, A, D, A, A, A…and let's throw in a B for fun._

As the students passed their papers forward, Sora glanced at her best friend's test paper and realized that all his answers were in a neat little row. "You got A for everything?" she said, sure that no one would hear them over the rustling of papers.

"Yup," said Taichi with an air of confidence.

"You don't think that it's a little odd?"

"I would, but I read last night's homework so _I_, unlike some people, know my stuff."

Sora gave an unladylike huff. "You've been hanging out with Koushiro too much."

He rolled his eyes and reached into his book bag to retrieve a binder. "We're both in here as a last resort, one of us wants to pass, that's all."

Dr. Bricks, an extremely petite blonde woman with thick glasses that magnified her hazel eyes tenfold, pulled down the projector screen in the front of the class. The old device gave off a sickening screech.

Sora winced, wishing she hadn't taken a seat in the first row. The seat did have its perks though. Being so close to the front of the room, Dr. Bricks never caught her sleeping since she always stood by the projector, all the way in the back of the room. Yawning, she slumped forward onto the table, not even bothering to take out a piece of paper to pretend she was taking notes. Soon, the lights would go off and she'd be able to catch up on her much needed sleep.

"Wake me up when class is over, Tai," she mumbled to her right.

"Sora, maybe you should take notes for once."

"Aw… but copying from you is much nicer." A year ago, Taichi was the last person in the world she'd say that to, but once senior year had started, it was like some invisible force took hold of his conscience and he had surprised them all by keeping up with his schoolwork. Sora on the other hand, never got along with any science besides earth science.

"I suggest you take notes for yourself, Miss Takenouchi."

In a flash, she shot up in her chair with the kind of spring a slinky would've been jealous of. Sora could see her Dr. Brick's small frame before her and out of embarrassment, refused to meet her eyes. Her heart tripled its pace and sent the blood straight to her cheeks, burning them up in record time. She hated it when teachers did that, what was it with them and calling students by their last name anyways?

Sora nodded, knowing that everyone's eyes were on her and her best friend was no doubt bursting with laughter. Why did teachers have to single people out in front of a full class? It was like some tacit pact they had all agreed on, hell, they probably learned it in Teaching 101, when a student—

"Taichi, please switch seats with…" the teacher paused to glance around the room, looking to pick on another student whom she wanted moved. Killing two birds with one stone, another Teaching 101 guideline. Sora frowned, just why was it that Tai could be called by his first name and she— "Mr. Ishida."

Well, at least I'm not the only one she calls by the last name, Sora thought before her mind comprehended the teacher's words. Did she say _Ishida_? As in I-can-get-any-girl-in-the-school, overconfident, stuck up jerk, Ishida? She spun around and scanned the back of the room with her cinnamon gold eyes until they fell on a handsome blond boy. She hadn't even noticed he was in the class until now.

Taichi had already packed up his books. He stood, slinging his schoolbag on with one strap and sent Sora a regretful look.

"B-but Dr. Bricks," she began, and stopped immediately when she caught the look Dr. Bricks had plastered on. It was one of those I'm-not-in-a-mood-to-be-trifled-with looks that you pick up in Teaching 101. Sora slumped back into her seat, "It's nothing."

Yamato Matthew Ishida, or "Mattie" to his fangirls, slammed his books down on the desk previously occupied by Taichi. Looking up to shoot him a displeased look, Sora was instead taken aback by the fierce displeasure he was giving _her_. _What's he got shoved up—_

"Take out your notebook, Miss Takenouchi," came her teacher's singsong voice.

Obediently, she pulled out her neatly organized binder and a red pen just as the lights went off. At least now I don't have to talk to him, she thought bitterly.

**§**

"—giving _me_ this nasty look! I mean seriously, what's his problem?" Sora growled and attacked the questionable looking meal public schooling had provided them with. She ripped open the deformed "spring roll" and wrinkled her nose at the foul smelling mass that was revealed. "Just what kind of sh—"

"Well you _did_ cause him to get his seat moved," said Taichi, gobbling down the discolored spring roll like there was no tomorrow.

Sora closed her eyes and tried to dismiss the image before she threw up in her mouth. "Still… he didn't have to give me such a dirty look. Talk about having no people skills—"

"Arhent uoo ike tha?" he said with a mouthful of school food.

She grimaced. "No, I am not like that," she defended, earning a dismissive shrug.

"I think you should go out with him."

"Mimi! Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Sora stared at another one of her best friends, this time a girl by the name of Mimi Tachikawa with light brown hair, pink highlights, and brown eyes (though now a bright hazel thanks to her contacts). Mimi was Sora's best girl friend, but no one could ever figure out why since the two were complete opposites. Then again, maybe that's why they got along so well.

"Of course I've been listening, it's Ishida gossip!"

"Meems…"

"Look, I'm just saying when you have the hottest guy in school sitting right next to you, why not use it to your advantage?"

"Because I'm not interested him in the least. I don't care how hot he is, he's a damn asshole."

"Angry again, Sora?"

The redhead turned to see Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, aka Boy Genius, join them at the lunch table. "Hey Izzy," she greeted glumly.

"Hey, were all the answers A, on the environmental quiz?" Taichi asked eagerly.

"Yup, I just helped Dr. Bricks grade them all. Congratulations, Tai." The boy turned to face the redhead, "Sora…"

"I know, I know," she waved her hand. "I passed at least—"

"He's totally your type, Sora," Mimi suddenly continued as if she hadn't been cut off in the first place.

"Meems," she groaned. When had lunch gotten so busy? Having three conversations at once was making her head hurt.

"Three letters, Sora, STD."

"Sexually Transmitted Disease? You've got to be kidding me."

"Smart, Talented, and Delicious!" said Mimi like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Geez Sora, where have you been?"

She cracked a smile. "But STD could stand for your type too. Sexy, Tall, and Daring."

"This conversation has officially gotten awkward," Taichi interjected.

Before Mimi could carry on the conversation, a voice called out from behind the redhead.The entire table looked up simultaneously to see a boy with light brown hair and a nervous look upon his face.

"Yeah Connor?"

"Can we talk after school?"

"Yeah, sure." Sora furrowed her brows; now this was _her_ idea of an awkward conversation. "Where do you want to meet?"

"Your locker, sound good?"

"Okay."

"I'll see ya." They watched as Connor retreated to the table his friends were congregated at.

"I forgot about Connor," Sora said in a casual tone. "That's another reason why I'm not going to go out with Yamato Ishida." She paused to glare at Mimi, who was currently examining her neatly manicured nails. "Thanks to _someone_."

"Really Sora, just break it off with him, I can find you another guy."

"Mimi, that's not the point. I don't want a guy. Connor is nice and all, but I'm not interested in dating right now."

"You should have told me that before I set you up with him last month!"

"I only went out with him because you begged me to." Sora threw her lunch tray into a nearby trashcan and then added, "Like the last umpteen times. You need a new hobby, Mimi."

"Oh! That's right, I promised to meet up with Andy before the period was over." Mimi jumped to her feet and grabbed her baby blue book bag before anyone had the chance to object. "Sorry Sora, could you clean up for me? I'll love you forever!"

The girl arched a skeptic eyebrow at the mention of the favor but nonetheless began picking up the abandoned tray. "I've told her a thousand times not to set me up with any more guys," Sora mumbled.

"Why do you keep going on the dates?" Taichi asked while shooting a napkin into the trash expertly. Izzy seemed to have found something fascinating in his government textbook and was so concentrated that the others might as well not have been there.

Sora crossed her arms over her chest. "Because, it's Mimi. You know how she makes us go shopping with her, right?" She took Taichi's cringe as a yes. "Same thing, why do you go shopping every time?"

"Because I'll never hear the end of it if I don't. And that voice of hers. She really uses it to her full advantage."

Mimi had a voice that was loud, powerful, attention grabbing, and painfully piercing when she wanted it to be. It could also be pleasantly soothing when the time came up—but soothing never got anyone a designer dress. She wasn't spoiled; she just liked having fun and enjoying life. It was one of the reasons that made Mimi so likeable. Of course, she'd never force anyone to do anything absurd and completely against their will. As she put it, "If they gave in, then they didn't _really_ not want to do it!"

"If she tries to set me up with that jerk, I'm going to have to say no." Even as the words were spoken, her eyes wandered to a table at the other side of the cafeteria. Yamato Ishida was currently fighting his friends for an apple and managed to land a hard punch on the other boy's face. Sora scoffed, unimpressed. It had obviously hurt, but his friend played it off as nothing to be bothered about. The girls around the table swooned.

"Just what do you hate so much about him anyway?" asked Taichi, following her line of vision. "Or… do you not hate him at all."

"I don't hate him, I just don't like him. He's a show off."

"That's it?"

"I'd just rather not get to know him, that's all. From what I _can_ tell, I don't think I'd like him much."

"You know Sora, they say you shouldn't judge a book by its cover," Izzy chimed in. He lifted his nose out of the textbook and gave a small smile. "Just look at me, the probability of you three becoming friends with someone like myself was minimal at best."

Her eyes softened immediately. "That's not true, Izzy." A playful smile broke over her features. "Look at Ishida there! If I judged him by the cover I'd probably be crazily attracted to him."

"I knew it," Taichi declared smugly.

"Shut up, Tai. I'd never like anyone like Yamato. He's just too full of himself."

"Twenty bucks says you're secretly in love with him."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not betting on something as preposterous as that. I know how I feel."

**§**

Connor Addison waited by Sora's locker like a good boy after the dismissal bell had rang. He had his arms crossed, leaning against the cold metal, contemplating just what he would say and how to say it. Down the hall, he spotted Sora's distinctive coloring and felt his pulse quicken with anticipation.

Sora kept her eyes to the corridor floor as she walked with a rigid stiffness. Her mood was glum thanks to a certain blond. She had seen him in the halls more often than before and noticed him in the gym when she was practicing the previous period. She wasn't sure what brought on this sudden awareness of Yamato Ishida, but whatever it was, she didn't like it. Silently, she thanked God that she didn't share any more classes with him.

So caught up in her thoughts, Sora almost passed right by her locker if it wasn't for the arm that shot out to grip her shoulder. She looked up and met Connor's eyes. They were the loveliest tint of pale blue. Odd, how she didn't know the color of eyes the boy who was apparently her boyfriend had. She never considered them to be an item, but when the whole school thinks you are, it doesn't really matter what you claim anymore.

"Whoa there, you okay?" he said playfully.

Sora shook off his hand and tried to give him a smile. "I didn't get any sleep last night, that's all." Half a lie, she really did have trouble sleeping. She gripped the dial of her black Masterlock with nimble fingers and began inputting the combination. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked almost stoically. The combination lock slipped off and Sora reached into the locker to fish out a few books and her coat.

"Let me walk you home first," Connor replied, watching her don the outerwear. He shifted uncomfortably and grabbed the books. "I'll carry these."

Sora glanced up and stared for a moment before thanking him. She had noticed Connor's uncharacteristic uneasiness and dismissed it with a good idea of what he wanted to tell her. She had seen the look on all her "boyfriends". This one would be no different.

Forty minutes later, Sora stood before the gates of a gorgeous three story house, waiting for Connor to speak. The walk home had been long and uneventful; they had barely spoken. While he shuffled his feet, so obviously searching for the right words to break up, her eyes gazed over at an empty house across the street. The beauty of that house rivaled hers; it was tall, sturdy, and as proud looking as a house could be. Expensive bricks were neatly stacked to form its walls as French style windows and doors adorned the building face. Unlike her house, there was no window installed above the double doors that revealed a graceful crystal chandelier, but what it did have, Sora would have traded a hundred crystal chandeliers for. Aged ivy climbed around one of the large marble Doric columns and a lush garden surrounded the base of the house. There was no abundant garden in front of her home, just pavement and stone.

Connor's voice pulled Sora away from her thoughts. She blinked, trying to make sense of his words. "I'm sorry Con, what were you saying?"

He gave a vexed sigh and focused on his Nike sneakers. He didn't want to do this, but she gave him no choice. "This is what I mean," he started abruptly, "You just don't seem to be able to hear me. Even now, I'm standing right in front of you and you still can't hear me."

Sora's brows quirked, the subtlest hint of confusion.

He turned away, knowing that she didn't understand his meaning. "I think… we should break up. We're better off as friends."

"Oh." Her voice was soft; she looked down at the slate slabs that made up the sidewalk.

Connor watched as her features contorted in concentration and unwillingly, his breaths became shallow. She was searching for the right emotion and that knowledge stung. It had been no secret that he liked her; those feelings never changed, but it was all too obvious that she did not reciprocate in the slightest. "Sora," said Connor in a low whisper. "Stop. I know that Mimi asked you to go out with me," he ignored her startled looked—the first bit of emotion he'd seen from her in a long time—and continued, "I thought maybe I could be the one to…" his voice trailed off.

She had no trouble comprehending what he meant and nodded. It was widely known that Sora Takenouchi was an ice queen, but that had only made Mimi more determined to find her best friend a companion.

"I really wanted… but…" Connor released another aggravated sigh and ran a hand through his ash brown hair. When he spoke again, his voice was louder, fueled by an unknown determination. "Did you even feel _anything_ for me at all?"

Sora's eyes met his for a mere moment, all the confirmation he needed.

Connor's shoulders slumped forward and he took a step back. "It hurts, you know. I know it sounds cheesy, but the truth… really hurts." He looked up, blue eyes glossy. "Sorry to have wasted your time. Bye Sora."

Sora stayed glued to her spot as she watched him return from the way they came, struck dumb by his bold and painfully honest words. Filled with remorse, she pushed open the gates of her house, passed the driveway, and walked up the marble steps with a last fleeting glance at the barren house across the street. Once in the foyer, she raced up the grand stairs and into her room, closing the door soundly behind her. Finally, she slumped down against the sturdy wood and buried her face in her knees, daring to let loose the tears she had been so careful to conceal.

The sobs shook through her body with a kind of rhythmic pulsing before they eventually reduced to soft hiccups. She cried, not due to any loss she might have felt, but for the pain she had caused. Sora felt no anguish for the eventual break-up, but because of what he said was true. At the moment, she hated herself for bringing him so much pain, for being stupidly selfish, knowing that though she felt nothing for him, that Connor had truly liked her. He deserved so much better.

"Sora? Sweetie, are you okay?"

At the sound of her stepmother's voice calling through from the corridor, Sora swallowed a sharp gasp of air and wiped her eyes instinctively. She reached up with her left hand, feeling for the thumbturn above the doorknob and twisted the lock into place. Her reply came out in a raspy strain. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Just go away."

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** Love it? Hate it? Comments? Suggestions? 

I finally started this fic, as I had said I would last summer. What do you guys think? Good first chapter? Bad? I love hearing from you guys and always try to take everything into consideration. I don't remember why I started this fic, but I can guess that it had something to do with all the fluffy ideas I had in my mind and all the "what if…" questions that kept popping up.

I really hope you guys enjoy this fic and will continue reading as I update!

Please review, I'm always eager to hear what you guys have to say. Don't be afraid to tell me I did something stupid, but also please keep an open mind.

Thank you!


	2. Naked in His Stare

**Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2  
****Naked in His Stare**

Birds chirped happily despite the winter chill outside Sora's window as she scrutinized her appearance in the full length mirror attached to the back of her closet door. She ran a hand over her casual attire consisted of faded blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black zip up hoodie, smoothing out the creases. Her reflection frowned at her.

Sora groaned. "I know, I know, I'm a terrible person," she mumbled, trying to silence her active conscience. She had a restless night, waking up every half an hour or so until finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Sometimes, she thought her conscience was a completely different person who was trying to break out.

Either that, or she was going crazy.

**§**

Sora's elbows rested on the counter, a new novel clenched in her hands as her copper gold eyes sped expertly through the words. She sat behind the library counter by the doors, so engrossed in the pages of her book, she hardly noticed the students leaving for their next class.

It had been yet another slow day at the school library; during second period, most students were either in class, or at home. Sora? She had a study period and chose to spend it earning school credits from the librarian. There was little else to do besides shelve books and sit behind the counter, waiting for people to check out books.

"The period is going to end soon." The petite librarian stood nearby with a small stack of books in her arms, her ebony hair pulled into her signature French twist. "Why don't you get to class early, Sora?" She was known to be strict with the students, but was always kind to the student helpers, even sneaking them candy occasionally.

Sora smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Mrs. N," she replied and bent down to grab a schoolbag strap, slinging it onto her right shoulder. Walking out from behind the counter, she grabbed the book. "I'll see you tomorrow," she called back from the door just as she slipped into the halls.

After maneuvering her way through the glossy halls with her nose in the book, Sora sat patiently by the door of her economics class. She was hunched over the book resting in her folded legs, trying to work with the annoying shadow her head cast over the pages. The bell rang and students began filtering into the halls; their noisy chatter fell against deaf ears as Sora raced to finish the last page of the chapter before the halls became too crowded.

A foot found its way to her left shin.

She winced against the paralyzing shock that shot up from her leg and turned her attention upwards to throw a nasty glare at whoever was careless enough to fracture her leg and possess the nerve to _not_ say sorry. For the second time, Sora found herself staring up at Yamato Ishida who was yet again, sending _her_ a dirty look. Having had enough of his attitude from the day before, she was just about to hop onto her right leg and demand an explanation—not that she really had the right to, considering she didn't think too fondly of him either. She faltered when she realized his lips were curved suspiciously into a smirk… or was it a sneer?

A bewildered expression swept over her features just as he turned and walked away with his group of friends.

**§**

_I refuse to talk to him, I refuse to talk to him,_ Sora repeated in her head as she concentrated on copying the environmental science notes (for once in her life). When she walked into the room, Yamato had already been in his seat and promptly ignored her existence much like the day before. _Two can play at that game_, she thought angrily before stabbing her looseleaf paper; the tip of her red pen easily punctured the page.

She grumbled in dismay and lifted the sheet of paper to inspect the damage. Dr. Bricks was announcing something in the front of the room; Sora easily ignored her."So, I heard you broke up with your lover-boy."

Copper gold eyes widened with more surprise than shock. For some reason, Sora could _hear_ the sneer that he hid. She looked at him, appalled. "Excuse me?"

"Finally dumped him? Got bored?" he said casually, his eyes glued to his work. The boy could sure put up an appearance.

Sora's jaw tightened as she concentrated on leashing her anger. She stayed silent, staring intently at her notes and refusing to dignify his question with a reply. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Yamato glance at her and to her surprise, shrugged. "He broke up with me," she blurted out before she could think it over. She mentally slapped herself for answering the arrogant jerk, but somehow, she felt better having someone to talk to. Her eyes scanned the room only to realize that Dr. Bricks had disappeared.

Sora didn't know why she wanted to talk to him of all people; she had hardly told her friends what happened. She expected him to give her another shrug and say something crude. After all, Yamato Ishida had a long string of girlfriends, he could care less about someone else's relationship when he barely gave his own a second thought. Instead, she felt his cobalt eyes on her and suppressed a shiver.

"You liked him?"

Three words and Sora felt like blurting everything to this one person who she had despised barely minutes ago. His tone was kind, almost considerate, nothing like the cold indifference he had shown her earlier. She wanted to tell him how selfish she felt, how disgusted she was with herself, how terribly she had treated Connor, but most of all, she wanted to tell him how much she had learned from it all. She wanted, almost needed to tell him, but settled for a look instead. Her pen had stopped moving long ago and leaked a large red puddle; she paid it little notice.

Sora glanced up at him beneath her long lashes and met his questioning eyes. In that one moment, she bared everything in a glance, hoping that maybe someone would understand and maybe even care. Later on, when she was thinking clearly again, she would scold herself for seeking comfort in _him_—another overly smug pretty boy in the school, but for now, she just wanted someone to listen.

She broke the brief eye contact and shifted in her chair so she wouldn't have to look at him again. She felt naked in his stare and hated it.

**§**

"Forget Connor, there's plenty of other guys dying to go out with you!"

Mimi's voice sliced through Sora's hazy thoughts like a dagger. She looked up, slightly confused and realized she was suddenly in the buzzing lunchroom. Tai sat to her left, devouring his food as Izzy sat across from her, quietly concentrating on his class notes. Mimi sat on her right, pointing at a list she had made earlier.

Sora blinked. Funny, how she didn't remember walking to the cafeteria, or even getting her food and sitting down. Come to think of it, the last thing she could remember was Yamato's amazingly blue eyes and the way she hated how they made her feel. It was like he could see right through people and reveal their innermost secrets. She shivered, eyes like that should be illegal.

A piece of paper was shoved into her hands and Sora looked down at Mimi's list, written in her bubbly print and purple ink. "…what?"

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"Um…"

"I know for a fact that all these guys have crushes on you and are just dying for a chance to go out with you!" Mimi glanced down at the list and her eyes lit up. I think Josh and you would make a great couple!"

Sora's brain was only slowly beginning to comprehend everything as her eyes took in the remarkable list. "…go out?"

"Sora, you okay?" Taichi placed a gentle hand on her left shoulder.

She smiled. "I'm fine, I just didn't get a lot of sleep." Half a lie, it wouldn't hurt.

"If you say so. Well Mimi's doing what she always does and she's trying to set you up with another guy."

"Thanks for the summary," Sora replied with playful sarcasm. She turned to her right. "Actually Meems, I don't want to date anyone."

"What?" The brunette's eyes widened incredulously.

Sora looked away nervously, knowing that any second now, Mimi was going to either scream or cry. Or both. "I just don't think that dating is… my thing."

"Dating is everyone's thing!"

She winced. "Yeah Meems, but uh… can't I take a break?"

"What happened, Sora? You can't let him get to you!"

"Trust me Meems, it's nothing like that… I just… don't really want to date?"

"But Sora…" Mimi's voice began to shake and Sora could imagine the tears welling up in her eyes. She placed a comforting hand on her friend's back. "Sora, I have to find your dream guy! You can't just go through high school without liking anyone."

"I'm sorry Meems, I know how much you like playing matchmaker and all, but I'm tired. Maybe… there's more to high school than dating?"

"Like what?" Mimi's voice changed from broken to fierce in a second.

Sora laughed lightly. "Like schoolwork," she answered while her eyes traveled around the cafeteria. They went straight to a pair of cobalt eyes like metal to a magnet.

"Schoolwork? Stop joking around, Sor," said Mimi, but her friend was no longer listening.

Sora held his gaze for a long moment, curious to see what he would do. She was daring him to sneer at her. Yamato broke the eye contact and looked away almost humanely. She could've laughed, Yamato, humane, right.

**§**

The girls cheered from the bleachers, but he ignored it all. Instead, Yamato Ishida was thinking about copper colored eyes while lazily spinning a basketball on his index finger. His eyes hovered over to where Taichi was chatting with Sora on the other side of the gym. She always practiced tennis during his gym class, which happened to be the last period of the day.

Dribbling the ball a couple of times, he took stance and shot it into the basket expertly, savoring the satisfying _swish_ that usually came. Walking to a bleacher barren of girls, he sat down and watched her practice instead. In sophomore year of high school, Yamato had fallen for Sora's alluring facial features and personality, but she almost never noticed him. He heard rumors of her cold demeanor towards boys and saw how she treated so many of her "boyfriends". The affection was short lived.

Now, watching her laugh with her best friend (who really should've been on _his_ side of the gym), he began to second guess himself. Did he judge her wrongly two years ago? Really, he didn't have the right to be so cruel to her. He hadn't meant to kick her in the halls, but when it happened, he couldn't bring himself to apologize.

Yamato sighed tiredly and leaned back against the bleachers, stretching his long legs in front. The look in her eyes in environmental class had lingered with him throughout the day. If he didn't know better, it was almost like she was trying to tell him something, almost pleading with him to understand that she… felt guilty. He shook his head to clear it and held back a laugh; it was Sora Takenouchi he was talking about, when would she feel guilty for anything?

He snuck another glance at her. Taichi had rejoined with their class and she was currently beating a tennis ball against the wall. It was Friday, there would be tennis practice after school, and suddenly, the idea of staying to watch seemed like quite a good idea.

**§**

The ball bounced back from the wall with a resounding thud. She took aim and swung her racket hard with a familiar popping sound as the racket face met with the ball. Little did Yamato know, Sora was using the ball as a replacement for his head. After class, the frustration had settled and as she predicted, she felt like an idiot for confiding in the blond. She sprinted to her left and made contact with the fist-sized ball.

She could see it now, on Monday, rumors would be flying all over the school. Maybe he'd tell everyone that she was heartbroken. Maybe he'll say that she's cold and distant, always using guys to her own pleasure… which didn't seem like such a stretch save for the pleasure part. Worse yet, maybe he'd get the nerve to tell the school that she was trying to flirt with him. She couldn't bear the thought of the school thinking _that_.

The tennis ball whipped by an astonished Sora, just snapping out of her thoughts. She gave an aggravated growl and raced after the escaping ball, but stopped soon after when she realized the direction of which it was headed. Her eyes went to him of their own accord where he sat alone, looking relaxed and suave as usual, completely ignoring the cries of his fan girls. It was funny how he didn't choose to sit with them and on his features, Sora could swear that he looked almost annoyed at the commotion. Her tennis ball made its way to his knee. In the back of her mind, Sora had the strange idea that it would've been nice if the ball shattered his shin as payback. She watched as he looked down and picked up the stray ball; his eyes met hers almost instantly.

She was torn between sneering at him for causing her inner turmoil (perhaps even a special gesture with her hand), but instead settled on a wave of her tennis racket. Yamato smiled and tossed the ball to her. It seemed odd how he'd smile at her when he looked so pissed off at the girls—and especially since they acted like sworn enemies the day before. Sora caught the ball easily using her racket and returned her attention to the wall.

It was a nice smile.

Maybe Yamato Ishida wasn't who she thought he was.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the delay! Especially for making you guys wait for a chapter that's neither exciting nor long. Ever since school started again, I've been trying to keep up to date in my class work, homework, and work in general.

This story will pick up and get more exciting, promise.

Thank you everyone who reviewed the first chapter and supported me! You guys are the best.


	3. Blank Canvases

**Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
Blank Canvases**

Sora's eyes scanned the same line of the fiction novel for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. The words seemed tinier than usual, cramped and blurred on the page. She reached a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut for some clarity. Second period in the library and Sora was sitting behind the counter, trying to figure out why this book that she couldn't part with on Friday, suddenly seemed more like a nuisance.

No matter how hard she tried to focus on the characters, her mind wandered to other things. Every word of every sentence found a way to relate to Friday. Friday would relate to tennis practice. Tennis practice would lead to Yamato Ishida. Just his name made her cringe with disdain.

Sora disliked having unnecessary people watching her as she practiced, and Yamato Ishida equaled unnecessary people. With the blond came just about fifty million rabid girls. Just why would he stay to watch the tennis practice anyways? Didn't he have places to be, corners to make out in, photographs to sign?

She groaned, frustrated with what was occupying her thoughts. Someone should limit the amount of people allowed to watch practices, better yet, _ban_ any outsider from watching. It was unreasonable, she knew, but dammit, she didn't feel like being reasonable. It wasn't as if Sora had trouble playing in front of people; it was never a problem to focus during her matches, but at school, it made her slightly nervous. People who had no interest in the game only congregated there to hang out with their friends—or worse, to criticize the players. Her skin crawled with the hypothetical comments that ran through her mind. "Look at the way she runs," "Look at her hideous shoes," "Look at her shirt, her shorts," the list went on. Sora had never cared about what others thought of her, and she couldn't figure out why she was suddenly uneasy when usually, she'd just shrug it off. What changed?

"Hey Sora," greeted a warm voice.

The familiar warm voice broke her out of her turmoil. She looked up with a subtle hint of bewilderment, and felt chains tempered from guilt, constrict around her heart. "Connor."

He stood there, schoolbag hanging on by a single strap, and a polite, yet somewhat tender smile on his boyishly handsome features. His eyes shifted around the room, he cleared his throat, adjusted his schoolbag strap. "How've you been?"

Sora wanted to slam her head against the library counter and then hide under it. Instead, she made up for it by smiling as best she could. "Alright. What about you?"

The awkward air lifted slightly. Connor nodded and stepped up to the counter. "I'm doing okay."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah," he placed his hands on the counter, "Where are the economic books?"

"Paper?"

He gave a light chuckle. "Yeah. Mr. Turner. Eight page minimum, and you know how economics isn't my best subject."

"I remember." Sora paused for a moment, afraid she had ruined their friendly conversation, but Connor only smiled and she felt her heart lighten. She stepped out from behind the counter. "Come on, I'll help you find your books."

**§**

While Sora and Connor had scoured the library shelves for environmental books, the conversation had been relaxed and they occasionally joked around as they had before the entire ordeal. They had always been good friends, but the dating world could make the best relationships awkward.

Nevertheless, when Sora walked into environmental class, she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Next time, she promised herself, she would surely apologize to Connor, but for now, just knowing that the remaining pieces of their relationship could still be salvaged was good enough. Seeing Yamato already in his seat, she even gave him a courtesy smile before settling into the adjacent seat, the events on Friday shortly forgotten.

"That cheerful aura of yours is making my hair sag."

"Funny, Yamato."

"So what's gotten into you?"

She spun around in her chair, almost about to tell him until she remembered what happened the last time she confided in him—she ended up beating herself up for the entire weekend. Sora's mouth opened and closed abruptly, realizing something.

"What is it?" Yamato asked with a brow raised in casual curiosity.

"…there are no rumors about me flying around…" she mused half to herself, half to answer Yamato.

"What?" His expression grew stern in a millisecond. "I see. You think I'm that kind of person."

She threw him a skeptical look. "Don't tell me you're hurt, Yamato," she teased. "And really, what kind of person do _you_ think _I_ am? I know you don't think I'm a saint."

His gaze hardened. "Point taken."

"But thank you."

"What?" It was as if someone controlled a flip switch to the blond's features. From amused, to curious, to strict, to angered, to confused beyond all reason in five seconds.

"I'm not going to repeat that."

"I—"

"I have your quizzes and I'm happy to say, the majority of them were wonderful." The two turned their attention to the front of the room where Dr. Bricks stood waving a pile of papers in her hand. "I'll hand them out later. For now, let me tell you about your group project." At the words, "group" and "project", a light scraping of chairs was heard as most people began trying to make eye contact with their desired partners. Eye contact and sign language, the silent dialect of students in a classroom.

"Don't bother looking for your group members. You will be teamed up in pairs according to whom you are sitting next to. Yes, take a good look at the person next to you because you'll be seeing a lot more of them if you want to pass this class."

**§**

With her head on the table they shared, cradled in her arms, Sora stole another glance at her partner. She couldn't believe her luck. Sure she may have been getting along like civilized people with him ten minutes ago, but that certainly didn't mean she was okay with being forced to work with him in order to pass a class. She groaned, muffling the sound against the tabletop and her binder.

"I'm not _that_ terrible."

Sora glanced up with somber eyes, "Yeah, but you're not _that_ wonderful, either."

Yamato scoffed. "If anything, I'm the one that should be complaining." He cast her a look that simply stated I'm-not-very-amused before returning his attention to the sheet of paper on their desk. Her eyes trailed up to his cobalt, drawn to them by something she couldn't put her finger on. "Look, I don't want to work with you any more than you want to work with me—"

"You seemed pretty amused by our situation when she announced it. Probably thinking of ways you could torment me."

"What were you, checking me out?" Indeed, he had been smirking when the project was announced. He _was_ amused, but he'd rather get shot than confirm it for the redhead.

"You wish. I only looked over in hopes that you weren't really sitting next to me and last week was all a dream." She watched as a sinister smile crept onto Yamato's face. Disgusting.

"Sorry to disappoint; you're stuck with me. But don't worry darling, you'll drive me crazy long before I'll be able to make you suicidal."

"Ew, you did _not_ just call me darling."

"All the girls love it."

"No, all your brainless, rabid fan girls love it. Do I look like I'm one of your groupies?"

"Course not, my 'groupies' are hotter."

"Oh, so you really are that shallow."

"Mr. Ishida, Ms. Takenouchi, I hope the two of you are discussing the project." Dr. Bricks came around their table, handing them each a piece of paper and sending them knowing looks.

"Yes Dr. Bricks," they mumbled in unison.

Sora glanced down at her quiz and wrinkled her nose at the big red 70.

"I'm as shallow as you are hopeless in environmental."

Snatching away the paper, she looked up at him in defiance. "So what if I'm hopeless in environmental, what did _you_ get?"

He waved his quiz paper in front of her eyes with a big 100 and a sticker to taunt her. "I'm a little surprised though. I thought you were smart."

"Yeah, and I thought you were blond."

"Stereotypes, darling."

"Stop it with the darling." To her dismay, Yamato chuckled. _Is he _enjoying_ this argument?_

"Let's face it, whether we like it or not, we're stuck with each other. Why don't we try to get by this with our dignity and sanity unharmed and just work together like reasonable people."

Sora frowned; if she didn't agree, it'd make her look childish. "Fine, fine, a truce."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" Yamato asked, sliding over the sheet of project options that was handed out earlier.

"Since it's already clear that I'm challenged when it comes to science, which one's the easiest?"

He scanned the paper, "The environmental succession board."

"Right…"

"…you have no idea what that is, do you?"

"None." _Go ahead, make fun of me._

Yamato's tone was nothing but understanding. "Environmental succession is the replacement of one kind of habitat by another kind of habitat. The example Dr. Bricks uses is the slow replacement of a pond by a meadow that eventually turns into a forest."

"Okay, so what do we have to do for the project?"

"It says here all we have to do is make a display board showing the process of succession. It's one of those superficial, creativity counts for everything, projects."

"Creativity, I can do that. You can do all the confusing science stuff."

"Sora, a ten year old could do this."

"Not unless their parents are rocket scientists."

Yamato rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the grin from spreading on his lips. "I really gave you too much credit."

"You should've seen me in chemistry," she murmured. "Why _are_ you taking this class anyway?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I had space in my schedule and this was the only science I hadn't taken yet. It's my strongest subject, I could use it to boost up my grade."

"That's a terrible reason."

"We'll see who's laughing when we get our report cards."

"You may have me beat in science, but there's no way your average is better than mine," Sora stated confidently with a smirk.

"Why was it exactly that you thought I was incapable in science, really? I hope it's not really the hair thing."

She replied without hesitation. "It's because I think you're a womanizer who has nothing better to do than to count the number of times he's gotten laid and which new brand of hair gel he should buy out next."

Yamato only stared, taken aback by her bluntness before he felt the beginnings of a laugh brewing in his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he found something so serious to be so comical. In fact, he couldn't remember laughing so much (or arguing so much) with anyone. "You're right about the hair gel, I'll give you that." His mirthful eyes met copper gold. "Well darling, I always thought you were an ice queen who played with emotions." His lone laughter was interrupted by the bell.

"Only sometimes," Sora answered quietly as she closed her binder and shoved it into her backpack.

**§**

"So Sora, I saw you and Ishida all comfy today in environmental," Taichi teased the moment he and Sora had walked into the cafeteria.

The redhead rolled her eyes and dumped her bag down into an empty seat. "Please Tai, just because we weren't at each other's throats for once doesn't mean that we were 'comfy'."

"You looked pretty comfy."

"We were not. We were bickering half the time."

"Just like a married couple."

"Married? Who?"

The two turned at the feminine voice and watched as Mimi rushed into her seat, eager to take part in their conversation about marriage.

"Yamato and Sora," Tai blurted out.

"What? No! Tai!"

"Sora! I'm so happy for you!" Mimi exclaimed and latched herself onto the neck of her best friend.

"Meems, stop! Yamato and I are _not_ going to get married!"

"Twenty bucks says you will," Taichi chimed.

Sora raised a brow, "Didn't you just say that the other day?"

"I need details!" Screeched Mimi.

"There's nothing going on! Taichi just saw Yamato and I holding a reasonable conversation without threatening to murder each other in our sleep, that's all."

The other girl looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, I guess this is better than nothing."

"Meems, it _is_ nothing."

"Twenty bucks says it isn't."

"…I've stopped having this conversation. I'm going to get lunch."

"Why, because Ishida's on the line?" teased Taichi.

The girls turned and scanned the line; sure enough, the blond could be seen joking with his friends and about 257 girls eyeing him at the same time. Sora groaned. "I'm not going to get lunch."

"Twenty bucks—" Taichi smartly stopped when he noticed the glare his childhood best friend was giving him. He held up his hands in defense. "All I'm saying is a lot of girls saw you two together in class and they were pretty unhappy. My partner couldn't stop eyeing the two of you and kept saying something about Yamato being her partner if you and I hadn't been chatting in class."

"Who's your partner?"

The chocolate haired boy shrugged. "Some chick."

"Good job, Tai. What's your project going to be about?"

"Don't know yet. Come on, Sor, the project is due in _May_. It's only February now."

"It's due in May?"

"Too busy flirting to listen in class, Sor?"

"Sora! Flirting?" Mimi clasped her hands together and looked at the girl with hope in her artificially hazel eyes.

"No, not flirting. _Talking_. Since when did two people exchanging words become automatically categorized as flirting?"

Taichi grinned roguishly. "Since you entered high school, _duh_."

**§**

The art classrooms were on the top floor of the school and were provided with high ceilings and good ventilation for the oil paints selected students chose to paint with. Being an impatient person herself, Sora opted for the much faster drying acrylics. Swirling medium and paint together, she began applying it onto the canvas all the while listening to her iPod as she did everyday. She sat back and observed the result, cringing a little as she did so. It was a horrendously boring painting that showed absolutely no life. People often complimented it and however flattering it was, Sora could not see anything worth praising. It was bland and dull, lacking flavor and personality.

She was painting from a photograph of a snow covered path aligned with towering oak trees. The bare branches were powdered with snow and curved over the path to form a natural endless arch. Sora once thought the photograph to be beautiful, but now all she saw was a striking reflection of herself. Had she been so cold up to the point that she had subconsciously been showing it in her paintings? Had her conscience been trying to scream out and tell her something? She gave an involuntary shiver; talk about creepy.

A smile broke out on her lips and Sora removed the canvas from the easel. Conscience or no, she said she'd start over, and start over she would. Instead of destroying the painting entirely and painting over it, she brought it to the wooden shelves where the students kept their canvases and such. The shelves resembled narrow and deep open vertical cubbies, perfect for canvases and portfolios of any size. Finding her designated cubby, Sora slid the half finished canvas beside her other paintings and grabbed the largest blank canvas available.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! How have you all been?

This chapter has been slightly rewritten. The only part that's changed is the scene with Sora and Connor. It was originally a little to unrealistic for my tastes (though I admit it may not be too realistic now even, hehe), but I hope that this is an improvement!

About this chapter, I know the idea has been beaten into the ground, but I just couldn't resist pairing up the two as project partners. It's just something that makes it so it's impossible for the two to ignore each other. As for the environmental succession board, that's actually a project I had. Easiest thing in the world, and I didn't do it, I might as well make up for it now, right?

Well, thank you for reading, and please review if you liked it!

originally posted June 06, 2006  
revision posted December 23, 2006


	4. Poisoned Apples

**Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4  
****Poisoned Apples**

Sora groaned with her face pressed up against the library counter. The past three days had been getting better and better. Connor occasionally visited the library and their conversations were no longer awkward, but not quite how they used to be before the fiasco. Sora smiled lazily against the wooden surface, confident her life was getting back on track.

Yamato and her weren't trying to poison each other in class anymore. Though she now had to put up with Taichi's daily teasing about the two of them acting like a married couple, it was a welcomed change. Sora inhaled some of the old wood scent from the counter and closed her eyes just as a wave of pain emanated from just below her stomach.

_I hate being a girl_.

She stifled a groan and rolled her forehead against the hard surface, clutching her stomach as the cramps got worse. Aunt Flo's monthly visit had snuck up on Sora in the morning and caused her to be late for her film literature class. Just to make things better, she had be in such a rush she'd skipped breakfast _and_ forgotten to grab the Midol. _Why don't I keep a bottle in my locker again?_ She mused bitterly while mentally making a note to stock a box of the pain relief caplets in her locker.

The bell rang and Sora crawled down from her seat behind the library counter, straightened her posture, and walked into the hall pretending nothing was wrong, ignoring the cold sweat that had begun to form. Her vision blurred just as she rounded the corner and made it into her third period economics class. Pausing to take a deep breath, Sora willed her body to settle down. _Nothing hurts, nothing hurts, nothing hurts, I'm fine, I'm good—_

"Sora dear, do you need to go to the nurse?" Said a kind voice as a hand rested on her shoulder.

Sora focused her eyes on her teacher and forced a smile, "No, I'm fine."

**§**

By the fourth period, it was obvious that she was most definitely _not_ fine. Sora waddled into the room with her right hand digging her fingers into her stomach as if it would ease the pain. She had tried to find Mimi during the between class break, knowing the girl would have a whole pharmacy in her locker, but was unable to catch the brunette. She eased into her chair and pulled back some slightly damp hair just as the late bell rang.

Yamato watched Sora with a raised brow, confusion etched onto his irresistible features. "You okay?" he asked, more curious than concerned.

"Fine; I'm fine," his partner hissed through gritted teeth. Mentally, Sora prepared herself for the waves of nausea.

The blond frowned. The girl looked like she was going through hell. If he didn't know better, he would've thought she had just come from gym, but her wan face showed no signs of a healthy rosy glow and was instead, slightly discolored. "I don't think you're fine," he stated blatantly.

The corner of her lips tugged into a smile as she arched forward, bringing her forehead down against the table. "Good for you. You don't have to be so nice, Yamato, I won't tell your fans you let your lab partner die."

He scoffed. "What do I care about what those girls think?" Fiery brows lifted and her forehead wrinkled against the table. "Besides, you can't tell anyone anything if you die," he pointed out. "Come on, I'm taking you to the nurse."

Sora lifted her head to protest and instantly regretted it. Squeezing her eyes shut, she held out an arm to blindly reach for Yamato. "I told you—"

"Dr. Bricks, I think Sora needs to go to the nurse's," Yamato announced.

The petite teacher stopped sorting out the papers on the lab counter in the front of the room and took one glance at Sora. "I'll write you two a pass."

"…two?" Concentrating on the pain coming from what seemed like every part of her body, Sora was sure she didn't hear properly.

"Of course, darling. You didn't think you'd be able to get to the nurse's all by yourself, did you?" Yamato whispered. Before she could answer, he had grabbed her arm and hoisted her off the chair, grabbing her schoolbag and taking the pass from Dr. Bricks as he dragged the redhead out the door.

The cool air of the halls was welcoming against Sora's perspiring skin. "I can walk by myself," she growled, "and I can certainly hold my own schoolbag."

He jiggled the schoolbag purposely to tease her and tightened his hold. "No you can't, you're all over the place."

She ceased arguing and focused on her breathing and walking. The two slowly made it to the elevator. "The elevator is the slowest thing on the planet; it'll be faster if we use the stairs," said Sora.

"I don't think you'll live past the stairs." He slung her schoolbag onto his shoulder and ran the free hand through his messy blond hair. "Jeez Sora, what the hell happened to you?"

A slow smile crept onto her lips as she considered telling him straight out what was wrong. This was the kind of stuff boys' nightmares were made of. "I got my period this morning," she said, slightly amused, waiting for him to start running as far away as he could get.

Yamato didn't falter for a second, but rather furrowed his brows together. "I've never seen _anyone_ go through something like _this_. You look like hell."

"Thank you," she bit out sarcastically. Copper gold eyes shifted to the light-up numbers above the elevator doors and groaned. She leaned against the wall, too tired to fight with Yamato, too baffled by his reaction to play any more games. "This rarely happens to me. It's just the first day that's a killer when I don't eat breakfast—" she swore under her breath.

Yamato looked at her expectantly.

"I didn't eat dinner last night either." Sora's father had arrived home early for once and she had excused herself from dinner.

"What are you trying to do, kill yourself?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

He shrugged. "I can't let my lab partner die, right? Besides, you looked like you were going to barf and I didn't need you puking over me."

The elevator dinged at last and the doors slid open. Yamato walked in, dragging Sora. She leaned against the railing and smirked. "Really, this isn't so bad. I haven't lost my vision and hearing yet, and my knees haven't given out beneath me."

"…Why are you at school?"

"I told you, this doesn't happen all the time and I need the notes from class. Besides, it always gets better after the worst part."

They arrived on the floor just as Yamato gave her a curious look.

"Shouldn't you be cowering in the corner somewhere?" Sora asked while they made their way down the hall to the nurse's office. Slowly, she felt her strength returning in her legs. "You know, I think I'm feeling better."

"You're still going to the nurse's and why should I be cowering?"

"Because you're a guy and you must be expecting me to start throwing a tantrum or something."

"Please, first of all, I don't believe that stuff and second, you and I fight all the time, what's so different if you were PMSing? Half the time you don't make sense to me."

"Right… okay…" she replied hesitantly, unsure of what to really say. The throbbing pain below her belly seemed to magically ease and the nausea faded. "I think I'll be okay now, the pain's going away."

Yamato fixed her with a skeptical look just as they arrived at the nurse's office. He stuck his head in and knocked twice on the open door. "Excuse me, my friend's not feeling well."

Sora twisted her arm free from his grasp and instantly felt the nausea return. Groaning, she reached for her book bag, but instead received a sharp slap to the back of her hand. "Yamato, I said I'm fine and we are _not_ friends," she whispered harshly.

He rolled his cobalt eyes. "Don't tell me that a nap wouldn't make you feel better."

"I… maybe…" She looked away and stepped into the office. Yamato handed over the schoolbag, pleased at her decision. The school nurse motioned to an open door that led into another room, no doubt containing some cots. "Thanks," mumbled Sora, making her way towards the other door and not daring to look behind. She knew he'd be grinning.

It wasn't until Sora had lay down on the makeshift bed did she realize she had just spent the last fifteen minutes talking with _Yamato Ishida_ about her _period_. She hardly ever even spoke to Mimi about it, and suddenly the school's hottest senior was okay? Why was it that these things kept happening between them? All over again, she felt the blood draining from her face as her eyelids finally relented.

**§**

"What do you mean you fell asleep, Tai?" Sora's voice was calm, but cool steel underneath.

The bushy haired boy gave a weak chuckle. "Well you see, Sor… I uh… well, you know how dim the room can get when Bricks is showing her slides… and…" Tai's voice faded and he suddenly found the cafeteria styrofoam trays fascinating. Then again, it was Taichi, so it wasn't much of a stretch from his usual behavior.

Sora grew aggravated and poked her half spoon, half fork (spork) into the disposable lunch tray. She was feeling perfectly fine _physically_, but as for mentally, she was still sluggish from her nap and the traces of sleep were slow to leg go of her cognitive functioning. Patience was thrown out the window and down a manhole. "What happened to all that stuff you said about doing your homework? Paying attention? _Passing_ the class?!"

"Hey Sor, no one's perfect." Upon the look he received, Taichi added hastily, "I tried, honest!"

"Why weren't you in class, Sora?" Mimi's feminine voice easily cut through the cafeteria noise. "Did you ditch class?" Her artificially hazel eyes lit up mischievously.

The redhead bit her lip. "Not exactly Meems."

"Sor wasn't feeling well and went to the nurse's office," Tai offered.

"Ohmygosh! Are you okay, Sora? How are you feeling now? What happened? What did the nurse do? Did you take any medicine? Do you want to go home early?"

As Mimi's plethora of questions went on, Sora looked at her childhood friend and waited for him to blurt out the additional detail that would send Mimi over the top. _Wait for it… wait for it…_

"YAMATO WENT WITH HER!" Tai burst like an over-inflated balloon and broke out in a fits of laughter afterwards. It was as if he sucked up all the helium in his head and sent it straight to his lungs.

_Thank you Tai._ Sora's copper gold eyes scanned the cafeteria quickly, noticing a few odd looks from the tables around them at the mention of Yamato's name, but thankfully, no one at _his_ table had heard the commotion.

"Oh. My. God. Sora, you have to tell me all about it! Was he worried? Did he carry your stuff? Did he carry _you_? Did he—"

"Meems, Meems, slow down." Sora took the opportunity to shoot Tai a glare. "First of all, he only brought me down because I looked like I was about to pass out or hurl on him—" Tai started making gagging sounds, probably from the lack of chewing he did when he usually ate. Sora ignored him and continued, "—which, you know he just can't have. I'm sure he just did it for his own selfish reasons. Maybe brownie points? To look better to his fans? No, no, his fans are too blind to notice things like that… unless he's cooking up some plan to get them jealous enough to poison me…" she mused to herself.

"So you've figured out my plan."

As if the soothing baritone voice wasn't indication enough, Mimi's wide eyed stare and slight gasp made it more than clear who it was. Sora couldn't help the smirk that stole its way onto her lips as Yamato walked around her chair to take the empty seat across the round table.

Taichi finally managed to swallow his food and pointed rudely in the blond boy's face, "Yamato was behind you! Jeez, I've been trying to warn you two."

"Well Tai, if you chewed like a normal person, maybe you'd be able to talk like a normal person too," Sora offered. Her eyes never left Yamato's, just as his gaze lingered on hers.

Mimi glanced back and forth between the two and did her best to suppress her glee.

"Been talking about me, darling?" Yamato flashed a handsome grin.

"Nothing you haven't heard before, _dear_," mocked Sora.

"So you've been talking about how devastatingly good looking I am, then?"

"Dream on. I've been saying how there must've been some selfish motive behind why you'd go out of your way to bring me to the nurse's office."

"Did you carry her bag? Or her?" Mimi interjected.

Yamato seemed to prefer Mimi's line of questioning and turned in her direction, purposefully ignoring Sora. "I _did_ manage to grab the bag before she could, but as for carrying _her_, I'd need a crane."

Sora's jaw dropped, and a flicker of embarrassment passed through her before her wits returned. She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out.

Yamato only laughed. "Actually, in her _condition_, I think she'd rob me of my family jewels and sell them on the black market."

"Let's not go _there_, Yamato. Why are you here?" Sora asked before Mimi could get another word in edgewise.

"Just wanted to know if I should ask Dr. Bricks for a new lab partner," he said casually.

It was funny, how over the past couple of days, the two had begun to understand each other to the extent that they did. They seemed to share some sort of language that no one else could understand and they realized, that no matter how ugly things got between them, or how many fights they'd get into, bicker over, they would always be able to look each other in the eye the next day… and do it all over again. It was an odd, dysfunctional relationship, but one they were growing quick to appreciate.

"Sorry Yamato, but you're going to have to put up with me a little longer."

He grinned again. "Oh here."

Sora's reflexes caught the apple he tossed in her direction. She looked over the flawless red skin as if he were the wicked Queen, and she, Snow White. "What's this for?"

"In case you get hungry."

Though he tried to act like it didn't matter, Sora couldn't help the genuine smile that was spreading across her face—despite the fact that her mind was reminding herself that an apple touched by Yamato Ishida was as good as poisoned.

"Thank you," she said civilly.

Taichi, who had finished his lunch, furrowed his brows. "But Sor, you don't even like the school apples; you always throw yours away!"

And for once, Sora was grateful when Mimi butted in. "Taichi Yagami, it's not the apple that matters, it's the thought of it! It's from _Yamato_ for goodness' sake, how could Sora _not_ take it if they're meant for each other?"

Maybe not _that_ grateful. Sora groaned and wrapped the apple in a napkin before depositing it in her schoolbag. She looked up at Yamato and threw him a glare that basically said, "If you repeat this conversation to anyone, I _will_ castrate you."

But Yamato was enjoying himself too much. Although the idea of Sora and himself being "meant for each other," as her squeaky friend put it, was enough to make him break out in cold sweat, he was doing his very best to remember everything that was happening. It would make excellent teasing/bickering/bantering material. Perhaps even a little blackmail if he was lucky.

"I almost forgot," Yamato spoke up after Mimi's and Tai's debate had subsided a little (and when he realized he wasn't getting any blackmailing worth info). He placed the papers he was holding onto the table and slid it over in front of Sora. "I thought you might want the notes for class." He paused and quickly added, "So you don't fall too far behind and drag me down with you."

The redhead stared dumbly at the looseleaf paper before her. Did Yamato just give her notes? She looked down at the lined sheets, scanning the pages. "You have girly handwriting."

Yamato looked absolutely offended. "What? I have very nice handwriting! It's neat, and legible, but at the same time professional…" his voice trailed off when he realized Sora was holding in her giggles. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat. "That's a _man's_ handwriting."

"Whatever, Yamato."

"Fine, if you don't like it, I can take me and my _man_ notes back to the table."

"I didn't say I didn't want it, I just said it was girly."

"It is not girly!"

"Look at it! Your handwriting is more girly than mine. You loop _everything_, and it's all small and neat."

Yamato growled. "Do you want it or not?"

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period and prompting students to rush out to their next class. Sora stood along with the others and smiled widely at the blond. "I'll give them back to you tomorrow," she said, taking care not to crease the papers as she slid them into her schoolbag. "I hope you don't mind if Tai copies them too?"

Yamato shrugged and began walking towards his previous table. "I take good notes, but call if you don't understand something," he threw over his shoulder.

**§**

"Here, I had some free time in one of my classes and copied your notes."

Yamato glanced at the papers in Sora's outstretched hand. "What about Tai? Doesn't he need to copy them?"

She shook her head, auburn locks pulled up into a ponytail swayed back and forth. "I'll let him copy mine. Thanks for the notes."

Yamato nodded and took the notes, stuffing them into his schoolbag. He raised a brow at Sora's tennis outfit. "I saw you practicing during gym, should you really be doing that?"

"I'm fine. Besides, what kind of teammate would I be if I didn't go to practice over something as little as this? I can't do that to them," she answered while bouncing the ball casually.

He gave her an approving smile—not that she cared anyways. "Want me to drive you home?" The words surprised him, having burst from his mouth seemingly of their own accord.

Sora looked up, equally surprised. "The great Yamato Ishida? Offering me a ride?" She laughed. "No thanks, I don't take pity offerings."

"Good, I didn't want to do it anyway," he shot back childishly.

"Good, I didn't want you to do it. I'd rather walk home with blisters than get in your car."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

A long silence washed over them after the echoes of their banter had diminished, both unsure of whether to glare at each other, storm off, or just start laughing. The silence dragged on, until Yamato could no longer stand it.

"Have a good practice."

"Drive safe."

And they parted.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow! It's certainly been a while, hasn't it? It seems the longer you take a break from something, the harder it is to get back into it. Perhaps it's just me, ;) Anyways, I haven't stopped writing, or thinking about Sora/Yamato, haha. In fact, I have all these stories in mind that I drabble about in class; hopefully a few of them will find their way online. For now, I still have fun writing this story, especially now that it seems to be picking up a bit, no?

Classes are taking up a majority of life, but I'll do my best to write a little now an then. I'm really, really sorry for the long wait!! I was really eager to have this chapter up so it's completely unedited, but hopefully, there aren't many mistakes to begin wtih. I hope whatever few readers who are still reading this story **(thank you!)** will enjoy this chapter.

**Thanks again for reading, please review! Happy New Year everyone!**

**good to know: **I edited chapter 3, just a little so that Sora and Connor's little meeting wasn't as surreal as it was the first time I wrote it. It's not exactly real now, but it's not nagging me anymore. ;)

**P.S.** if anyone was slightly disturbed by this chapter, I sincerely apologize and please let me know!

originally posted January 08, 2007


	5. Strange Candy

**Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 5  
****Strange Candy**

Yamato groaned as the bell signaled the end of class, subsequently signaling girls to rush to his desk and shove chocolates, sweets, and other random goodies into his arms. When did girls become so crazy? He remembered back when they weren't as "rabid" (as Sora liked to say) before he became bass player and singer for The Wolves. More precisely, before he hit puberty. He smiled slightly, thinking about how annoyed Sora was going to be in Environmental. Gosh, how she hated those girls; he looked forward to seeing her flustered.

Ignoring the girls, he walked out of the class, leaving a trail of disappointed cries— and right into Sora's shin. Again. She cursed loudly and glared. "What _is_ it with you? Are you trying to cripple me?" But even as the harsh words left her lips, he noticed the small upturn of her lips and before he knew it, he smiled in return.

Yamato ran a hand through his messy blond mop. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Oh, an apology today!" She looked up at him from her seat on the floor.

"And you're not threatening to steal my 'goods' today!" he said, mimicking her mocking tone. He glanced over at the large shopping bag beside her and his eyes widened. Boxes of Hershey's, Dove, Godiva, Lindt, piled high. "Aren't you a popular one?"

Sora raised her brow curiously. If she didn't know better, Yamato sounded bitter. She waved it off easily. "Jealous, Yamato?" she teased and extended her hand.

He grabbed her outstretched limb and pulled her up. "Of what? All the fat you'll get after eating all this junk?"

"Haha, funny. Oh, but here," she reached into the bag and pulled out a bar of dark chocolate. "Here, someone gave me a whole box of these and they are possibly _the_ best dark chocolate I've ever had."

He eyed it skeptically. "Why are you giving it to _me_?"

"I'm thanking you for everything you did on Friday." Sora replied in such a matter-of-factly tone it left no room for argument.

"Oh… that's okay."

"Take it. I don't like feeling as if I owe you something."

"You don't. I didn't help you out so you could thank me."

"It's for my conscience, just take it."

And Yamato, who had never in his high school life, accepted chocolate from a girl, reached out and took it with a smile. "The world's best dark chocolate, right? I'm going to hold you to it."

**§**

Yamato sat in the basement's music practice room and stared at the chocolate bar in his hands like a foreign object.

"Whoa, is that _chocolate_ there, Matt?" Takashi, the band's drummer, slapped Yamato on the back as he entered the room, followed by Akira, the rhythm guitarist, and Yutaka, the lead guitarist. Having grown up together, the guys formed a bond that few others could understand. The others had grabbed chairs and settled in. Very rarely did they ever _practice_ in the practice room.

"Is she hot?" Yutaka asked.

"She has to be if _Matt_ took the chocolate," Akira answered for him.

Yamato grew more flustered. "It's no one special, just Sora," he said, trying for the life of him to act casually.

The other three stared open mouthed at the bass guitarist.

"Sora _Takenouchi_?" Yutaka stammered.

"No one _special_?" echoed Takashi.

Akira had started salivating. "Man, she is _fine_. Good job, Matt! Didn't know you had the hots for her, but then again, who doesn't, right?"

"What are you guys talking about, she just gave it to me to thank me for Friday." Yamato defended.

Takashi laughed loudly. "I told you guys he liked her! First you go out of your way to give her your notes, then she gives you chocolate?" he winked. "I get to be best man, right?"

"Are you kidding? It'll be a nightmare married to her."

"Don't lie, man, we can see right through you."

"I'm serious. She said it was the best damn dark chocolate she's ever had and gave me a bar. She didn't even buy it! Some guy gave it to her."

"Sora Takenouchi doesn't just _give_ chocolate." Akira interjected. "She's the Ice Queen, remember?"

"Well she did. Besides, she had a whole shopping bag of chocolate, what's a measly bar?" Yamato tore open the chocolate wrapping angrily and broke off a piece of the bar. The rich sweetness of the candy melted slowly on his tongue and overwhelmed his senses immediately. _Jesus, this stuff is good. _

"You sound jealous, Matt," Takashi joked. "But it _is_ her birthday, you know."

Yamato, who had been blissfully indulging in sinful sweetness, stopped. "What?"

"Her birthday. I mean, she _is_ freakin' hot, but it's also her birthday. She always gets a _lot_ more candy on Valentine's than most people—except maybe you, but you never take the stuff, so we'll never know, right?"

Yamato felt like an idiot for some reason. "How the hell do you guys know?"

"If you want a chance with a chick, you gotta know her birthday," explained Yutaka easily. "And Sora Takenouchi is most definitely worth the memory space."

"But how'd you guys find out?"

"We have our ways."

"You want the 411 on Sora Takenouchi, we're your source," Akira announced proudly.

"What are you guys, her fan club?" Yamato couldn't believe his band mates. Up until now, he didn't think they were so… hormonally driven. Then again, they were only human. And males. And well… it _was_ Sora Takenouchi, as much as he hated to admit.

Takashi waved a hand in front of Yamato's face to get his friend's attention. "So, am I best man, or what?"

**§**

He watched some idiot shyly hand her a bouquet of disgustingly perfect orchids and shove a small box of chocolate into her arms before stumbling off.

Yamato snorted and looked away.

She walked over and took her seat beside him.

She smelled of wildflowers and chocolate.

He liked it.

"Happy birthday."

Sora turned to stare at her lab partner for a moment before a genuine smile blossomed on her soft features. "How'd you find out?"

Yamato glanced at her, giving her a good long look, for once taking in every detail. She _looked_ no different than she always did: silky hair in brilliant waves, clear eyes, perfect eyebrows, nose, ears, cheekbones, mouth, neck, collarbone—

"You're wearing a necklace," he noted, sidestepping her question.

Sora gave him an odd look (one that said, "I _know_ you weren't just checking me out") as she fingered the silver chain. She held up the heart shaped charm and looked at it with affection. But the chain was so short, her eyes crossed.

And Yamato was terrified to realize he thought it was _cute_.

"It's kind of a good luck charm." Her voice called him back to reality.

"It's… nice."

Sora glowed with happiness, but in her eyes was the barest flicker of sorrow. "My mother gave it to me, just before she passed away."

"I'm sorry." His tone was soft and comforting. "You should wear it more often."

"I like to wear it when I feel like I need her support. Or like today, just because it's special."

At a loss for words since for once, they weren't biting each other's head off, Yamato's mouth once again blurted out anything to fill in the silence. "You're going to get fat." Of course, when you're not fighting, start one.

She waved it off. "Are you kidding me? I couldn't finish all of this even if I tried." Sora leaned over and he could smell the faint scent of roses. "I just eat the good ones," she whispered before straightening.

"So you waste food."

"Hey, at least I take them, unlike you."

"_I_ don't end up wasting it."

"_You_ don't care about how people feel."

"And you do?"

She faltered a moment and just as she opened her mouth to retort, the late bell rang and two students entered the classroom with a large basket of Valentine lollypops. Dr. Bricks glanced at the girls with annoyance just as one of the girls—the taller of the two—announced loudly, "Hey guys! We're here to hand out the candy-grams!"

Sora felt the beginnings of a migraine form. The girl was _way_ too happy to be healthy. Yamato snickered.

The tall girl continued. "So I'm just going to read the names and Cheryl's going to pass them out." The shorter girl apparently had a name.

"Richard?" A guy in the back of the room responded and Cheryl ran over to present him with the neatly wrapped sugar-on-a-stick. "Lucy?" An eager girl squealed. Cheryl sprinted over. "James?" A brown haired boy. "Priscilla?" The list went on. "Bertha… Robert… Janet… Christian…"

A good ten minutes later, Sora and Yamato sat with a small bundle of lollypops each. Tall Girl had tossed the candy at Sora while personally handing Yamato's to him. Of course, assuring the safety of lollypop delivery was a _most_ important mission. The redhead had rolled her eyes discreetly, but had a feeling that Yamato caught it.

Dr. Bricks hurried the girls out of the classroom and turned off the lights, preparing for her slide lecture. Sora was doing her best to take good notes when she felt something shoved into her lap. She glance down, and saw Yamato's portion of lollypops sitting there.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I don't eat lollypops," came his answer.

Sora looked as if she was trying to master ventriloquism. "Nor do I."

"Just take it."

"No, you touched it." She bit back a giggle, knowing Yamato probably looked annoyed. "I don't take garbage."

"If you're going to get fat from the other stuff, you might as well go all the way."

"I am not!"

From the corner of her eyes, Sora saw the blond put a finger to his lips, reminding her to lower her voice. "What are you going to do with your lollypops then?"

"I don't know." She pondered for a moment; her pen had stopped moving long ago. "I usually just keep them tied together for a while before either giving them away or tossing them. They look pretty though, kind of like a bouquet."

Yamato gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed his lollypops suddenly, eliciting a small gasp from Sora, and grabbed hers as well.

"What now?" She stole a curious glance.

He didn't answer, but instead, seemed to be concentrating with the lollypops in his lap. Yamato's fingers played with the bands and ribbons, and soon after, tossed them into her lap. Startled, Sora looked down and found to her surprise, the loveliest bouquet of lollypops. Was that even possible? To make a bouquet of lollypops actually _look_ like a piece of art? Somehow, Yamato had done it. The multiple artificial colors blended together in harmony and decorative ribbons which, had been too striking, were suddenly extremely flattering. _Damn him_.

"Thanks for the chocolate, by the way."

Sora lifted her head. "The best, right?"

"…yeah."

"Told ya."

"Whatever, just take the lollypops."

"I'm not your sanitation service."

"I don't make ridiculous lollypop bouquets for sanitation workers."

"Aw, and here I was, thinking you liked to practice girly skills with your girly handwriting." Even as she said the words, Sora's hand clenched around the plastic stick handles of the lollypops possessively.

**§**

"That has _got_ to be the cutest lollypop ensemble I've ever seen!" Mimi exclaimed in the once again, bustling lunchroom. Today, the cafeteria was decorated with paper hearts in shades of pink and rosy streamers. Couples made out in corners, and girls congregated around The Wolve's table as if it was a department store going out of business.

The redhead tossed the lollypops at her friend. "Yeah, Yamato made them."

"WHAT?"

"Is that what you guys were doing? And I thought he was just trying to cop a feel," said Taichi.

"Sora, did Yamato give you a bouquet?" Mimi practically screamed.

The tables nearby hushed as girls turned to glare. Sora scoffed, "Of _lollypops_, Meems. He didn't want his, so he gave them to me. It's practically garbage."

"_Garbage_ doesn't look like _this_."

"I guess he's good at crafts." _Unreasonably good at crafts, actually_.

"So you're saying this means nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Then you won't mind if I keep it then?"

Sora hesitated for a moment too long and Mimi pounced at the chance.

"I _knew_ it! You're totally interested in Yamato, Sora. Admit it!"

"No way, the only reason why I would've hesitated is because… it just looks nice!"

"Of course, Sora. Tell me, when is his birthday?"

Taichi took this moment to stretch out and yawn, apparently uninterested in the conversation. Sora looked away, always having been a terrible liar. And honestly, if Mimi had asked her an hour ago, she wouldn't have known the answer. Unfortunately, as Sora and Yamato made small talk when the class ended, he let her know his birthday was on the 26th. "I don't know and what does this have to do with anything?"

"Sora. Don't even."

"Don't even what?" came Izzy's voice as he joined the table.

"Sora's denying the fact that she's interested in Yamato," Mimi answered casually.

"Because I'm not!" defended Sora. "Really Mimi, do we have to do this _every_ day?"

"Yes, because you keep denying it."

"There's nothing to deny!"

"Oh Sora, don't you know that Tai and I know you best? And Tai here agrees with what I'm saying." The three glanced over at he bushy haired boy who only held up his hands in defense. "That reminds me," continued Mimi, "this is for you, from all of us!" Like magic, Mimi seemed to materialize a box that Sora hadn't noticed earlier. "Happy Birthday, Sora!" The brunette shoved the gift into the other girl's arms and wrapped her arms around Sora in a tight hug.

One of those rare, genuine smiles floated onto Sora's lips as she thanked the three.

**§**

Sora swung her new expensive tennis racquet and savored the telltale _pop_ that came with the impact. She watched the ball sail over the net and prepared for her partner's counter. She was alert, she was focused, she was in her "zone". The surrounding noise faded away. Sora raced to the ball, brought her arm back and—

"SORA!"

She faltered for a mere millisecond, but it was enough to send the tennis ball flying to the far right of the gym—an out. Her practice partner gave her an odd look before running after the ball; Sora Takenouchi didn't make errors like that. Sora clenched her teeth and turned to Yamato.

He laughed, oblivious. "What a swing. You should try baseball."

It took all of Sora's self control not to swing the racquet straight into Yamato's face and do permanent damage. "What is it Yamato? I'm a little busy if you can't see."

Yamato gave an involuntary shiver. "Sorry… I uh…"

"I don't have all day."

"Um, I just felt kind of bad for not getting you a birthday present."

Although she was known as the Ice Queen, Sora had a fiery temper… and never had she been so easily disarmed. She opened her mouth helplessly at a loss of words, not knowing how to respond or how to feel. "It's fine… you don't have to feel bad about anything." Her eyes darted to her practice partner to save her, but instead, the other girl looked positively amused and gave Sora a wink before taking a seat in the bleachers and grabbing her water bottle. "I have to practice."

"I don't think Jenny will mind." Yamato's eyes had followed hers.

Sora raised a brow. "You know Jenny? Wait of course you do, you know all the girls."

"Jealous, darling?"

"Shut up. What do you want?"

Yamato looked down at his shoes. "I don't know, I just felt kind of bad for not getting you anything and saw you practicing."

Sora smiled. "You know, for an asshole, you're pretty decent."

"_What?_"

"Is there anything else? I do actually have to get back to practice."

Yamato raised his arms. "I can see I'm not wanted. Have a good practice."

"Thanks, drive safe." Yamato waved and Sora watched as he started heading out. She turned and motioned to Jenny to resume practice.

"Hey Sora!"

Sora gave a wry smile. "Yes Yamato?"

"How about a date?"

Her smile dropped. "What the hell? Is this some sort of—"

He held up a hand to cut her off. "As a birthday present. A date with _the_ Yamato Ishida."

She almost laughed at his cheeky grin. "No thanks; definitely not if it's with _any_ Yamato Ishida."

"Ouch darling."

"Bye Yamato."

**§**

Sora cast a wistful glance at the ivy enveloped columns of the proud house across the street. She could see her breath materializing before her eyes and hurried to unlock the door with bouquets of flowers and her gifts in her arms. Before she could even get her keys out, the door was wretched open and she was pulled inside, shopping bag full of chocolates and all.

"Happy birthday, Sora!"

The redhead found herself embraced tightly by her father's second wife and breathing in Chanel No. 5. She pushed the woman away. "I'm going to my room."

"Wait! I got you something!"

Sora sighed but stayed nevertheless as the cheery woman handed her a card and a box. A bright pink card decorated in glitter. Sora cringed at the thought of what lay inside the flat box. "Thanks Jacqueline," she whispered.

"Jackie! Call me Jackie!" She watched Sora expectantly.

Sora gave another sigh before opening the card and scanning the brief lines. She scoffed when she read the last line; Jacqueline had obviously stuck her father's name in the card out of good will. Mostly likely, the man had forgotten it was her birthday.

"He… has a business meeting—"

"I don't care."

Jacqueline gave a small smile. "Open your present."

Sora tore the wrapping and lifted the lid. A mass of pink fabric peeked up at her. She should've known. Sora held up the dress in front of her and observed the layers of pink chiffon. It barely reached her knees.

Her Siamese cat chose this opportunity to make its appearance and rubbed itself affectionately against her legs. Sora smiled warmly. "Hi there, Scooby." She returned her attention back to the woman before her.

Jacqueline spoke before Sora could open her mouth. "Won't you wear it, Sora? It'll look so good on you—you're such a pretty girl." She smiled widely. "I could get a you a photo shoot easily, Sora. The agency would be glad to have a girl like you—"

"I'm not into modeling, Jacqueline." Jacqueline was a well known model with the classical soft blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Sora didn't know how she had met her father and didn't care to ask.

"You'd be great, Sora."

"No thanks." Picking up her bags, bouquets, and gifts, Sora headed to the stairs, closely followed by Scooby the Siamese cat. Upstairs, she laid the bouquets and sweets on her desk, chucked the pink dress into her closet, set the racquet down on her bed, and quite suddenly, began giggling as she thought about Yamato's silly words.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I know it's been a while, but I'm sure I'm not the only one who has been busy with school, right? I hope everyone did/is doing well, and you're all enjoying your summer. I hope this chapter was fun, I've felt like writing more and more—maybe I'll even start a new story since I have so many in mind. All I know is that Sora and Yamato won't be in high school for the next story. 

**Please review!** It means a lot, and I really love hearing what you guys think of the story. Yay? Nay?

originally posted on June 10, 2007 (not proofread)


	6. Again

**Chapter 6  
Again**

Okay, so she said no. No big deal. It was just a joke anyway.

Then again, it wasn't just "No," it was "No thanks; definitely not if it's with _any_ Yamato Ishida." Should he have been offended? He shook his head. It was witty, it was attractive, cute even. What was he thinking? Sora Takenouchi was _not_ cute.

…

"Maybe just a little."

"You know, I'm not sure if talking to yourself will get her to go out with you."

"It's not like I _really_ want—what the—?" Yamato blinked. His younger brother, Takeru, was stretched out on his bed across the room, reading a book. Yamato was on his own bed, resting on his arms, legs crossed at the ankles, and staring at the ceiling. He shot the boy a disgusted look.

Takeru glanced up from his book to smirk. "I knew it was about a girl."

"How in—it is _not_ about a girl," Yamato defended. He was flustered that his younger brother had read him so easily, and partly embarrassed that he had unintentionally spoken aloud.

"You should think before you talk, bro. She might not like that either."

"She—stop doing that; mind your own business, TK."

Takeru shrugged. "It's not my fault you forgot we shared a room and started talking to yourself." He flipped a page. "By the way, you suck at comebacks." A slipper promptly flew into his book, knocking it out of his hands. "Hey!"

Yamato stretched out on his bed and sighed. "We really need to move. I can't share a room with you anymore."

"Yeah, Kari and I can never get any privacy."

Yamato rolled his eyes. "If anything, Mom makes sure of that."

"Well at least I have a girlfriend."

"You're just lucky someone actually wants you."

Takeru sighed with a dreamy smile as Yamato watched curiously. "You're right. I am lucky."

* * *

"So what are you doing today?"

Sora turned to the blond, who had somehow managed to sneak up behind her on the lunch line, and gave him a long look. "I hope this isn't a continuation of my birthday gift?"

Yamato brushed off the comment easily (after having reassured himself many times over that it was in no way a rejection, and it wasn't as if he wanted her to say yes anyway). "No, I'm just curious with what you do after school."

"Why are you suddenly so concerned about my activities?"

"Good grief, why are you so defensive? Would it pain you to answer a question for once?" The line moved a little and the two advanced a step each.

"Fine, I have work today."

Yamato smirked. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" There was a pause when he noticed her giving him a thoughtful look. "I have band practice today," he offered.

A corner of her lips lifted. "That's nice."

"Where do you work?" The line moved a little more and Yamato hurried to ask Sora more questions, not completely understanding why he felt so compelled to make conversation.

She gave him another slow slanted smile. "I work at a flower shop."

"Really?"

She rolled her eyes. "No."

"Really?"

"No."

"So, is that a no or a yes?"

"Yes."

"So, yes you work there?"

"Yes I work at a flower shop. Honestly Yamato, I didn't think the school womanizer would be so gullible."

"Whatever. It's just surprising you work at a flower shop."

"I work there on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Sundays," said Sora, supplying him with the information before he asked.

"That's cool, I have band on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Okay." They were almost at the front of the line where the lunch lady grudgingly filled the plates with scoops of questionable grub. From the scent that wafted around the cafeteria, something made to resemble chicken was being served.

"At least I'm trying to keep the conversation going."

Sora looked over at the blond and almost laughed at his childish expression. "Would you like the rest of my weekly schedule? I have tennis practice on Wednesdays and Fridays, and on Saturdays I tutor."

"You tutor?" echoed Yamato while for some reason, naughty images of Sora as an incredibly hot teacher ran through his mind. Not that he thought Sora was hot. Really. Then again, Yamato never had a teacher fetish either, but for some reason, the combination set wild thoughts in motion.

"I tutor." Her voice brought him back to reality.

"Oh, who?"

A fiery brow rose. "A friend."

Yamato felt an unreasonable feeling rise in his chest and ignored it. "What do you tutor your _friend_ in?"

"You're acting strange, but if you must know, I tutor him in Japanese."

More naughty images. Yamato shifted, suddenly wishing they were at the front of the line, and trying hard not to look in the redhead's direction. "Want me to drop you off at work?" he blurted, desperate for a topic change.

Sora gave him a long look. "I take the bus; it's not bad."

"Well, what's the location?"

"It's in Dawn Hills on the corner of Madison and Lincoln." They'd finally moved to the front of the line and Sora scanned her options before pointing to the mass that held its shape best.

"That's perfect—it's along the way to band practice." Yamato pointed to his choice as Sora took her tray and turned to face him.

"Why do I feel like you're forcing me to get a ride?"

He shrugged and joined her where she stood. "It's all in your head, darling. Wait for me after PE."

•

"I saw that, Sora," said Mimi sweetly the moment Sora sat down.

"Saw what?"

"You two getting along."

A casual shrug and auburn strands slipped around her shoulder. "We've been getting along pretty good these days. I've almost forgotten why I didn't like him." Sora picked around her mixed fruit and popped a grape into her mouth as Mimi waited with barely contained glee. "You know, it's funny, it's almost like he wanted to talk to me." She pierced a piece of cantaloupe with the plastic utensil before adding thoughtfully, "Do you think he's got some sort of psychological disorder?"

"_I_ think he likes you."

Sora sighed. "Meems, this again?"

"It's true, Sora," said Taichi after he worked down the rest of his meal, "Guys don't talk to girls they don't like and you guys _have_ been getting better ever since your birthday."

Sora grinned and tilted her head at her childhood best friend. "When did you become so thoughtful and observant, Tai?"

"When you two were flirting on the lunch line."

Mimi giggled. Copper gold eyes rolled. "I knew it wouldn't last."

"Twenty bucks says you guys go to prom together. By the end of this, you're going to owe me a lot of money, Sor."

•

Sora found Yamato outside the girls' locker room after gym, casually leaning against the wall and looking nonchalant.

"Is that your default pose or something?"

He pushed himself off the wall and winked. "Girls love it."

Sora rolled her copper eyes and smiled reluctantly. "How shallow."

"Come on princess, your ride awaits."

They fell into a comfortable silence on the way to the parking lot, after making a stop by their lockers. There were only a few cars left in the lot, but Sora picked out the car immediately. The black sedan gleamed in the sunlight.

"Oh. My. God. An Audi A6? _Six?_" Sora snorted. "What, A4 not good enough for you? And that's a wax job if I've ever seen one." The redhead circled the car, and whistled appreciatively. "Somebody's spoiled," she added in a singsong voice.

Yamato bristled. "Do you ever _not_ have any comments?"

"Rarely, but it has happened."

He laughed and unlocked the doors. "I'll have you know that I bought this car with gig money."

"Really?" Sora threw her bookbag in the backseat and climbed into the passenger seat. "I didn't know you guys were so popular," she mused while buckling her seat belt.

The guitarist shrugged. "We're okay."

"What's this? You passing up a chance to stroke your own ego? Playing modest now, huh?" Sora grinned at his irritated expression. "I'll have to see you guys play sometime."

"You could come to band practice." The words flew out of his mouth before Yamato could think. Much like when he offered her a ride to work. He didn't even like her, why would he go out of his way to drive her? He shook his head, it'd been happening a lot lately, and always in her presence. For a moment, Yamato entertained the possibility of turrets syndrome.

"Hello?" Sora waved a hand in front of the blond. "As much as I like sitting in this car, I'd like to get to work even more."

"Sorry, right away, Madame." It didn't go unnoticed that she'd ignored his offer.

•

The flower shop on the corner of Madison and Lincoln was modest with a subtle elegant flair. It was an attractive shop, clean and neat, not cluttered with overgrown plants like so many other florists. The owner had been a good friend of Sora's mother and treated Sora like the daughter she never had.

Sora grabbed her bag and stepped out of the car. She stuck her head in from the passenger window. "Thanks for the ride, Womanizer."

"No problem, Ice Queen."

She smiled, pleased with his banter and not offended. "Where's the practice?"

"On the east side, by River Drive."

"WHAT?" Sora choked out. "THAT'S NOWHERE NEAR HERE!"

"Is it?"

Copper eyes narrowed. "Yamato Ishida, you tricked me."

He grinned. "Maybe a little."

"Why?"

"…I don't know."

There was an awkward silence where neither of them dared to speak, or wanted to ask the questions that had formed.

"I don't regret it," he said finally, with confidence.

She smiled. "Me either. Thanks for the ride, drive safe."

It wasn't long until Sora's first customer entered the store. "Hello Mr. Ardsley," she greeted. Mr. Ardsley was a tall middle-aged man who owned many tweed jackets and wore thick-rimmed glasses. He was a longtime, frequent customer who seemed to fall in love much too frequently and never too deeply. Sora gave the man a polite smile and was never quite able to keep the disappointment from her eyes while she watched him enter the store every week to purchase new flowers for a new girl.

"I think she likes sunflowers," he responded absentmindedly, looking at all the other flowers, never settling.

"No problem."

•

Yamato sat outside of the building they practiced in, still in the driver seat of his Audi. The car felt empty now without their banter, her endless comments, and Yamato tried to figure out why he missed it. So, he sat there in his thoughts, ignoring the calls from his band mates, no doubt wondering where he was.

He was confused with the things running through his mind, none of them clear, none of the resolute, and surely, none of them what he wanted to believe. Three weeks ago, he didn't want anything to do with her and now, if he was honest with himself, he was doing things to have _everything _to do with her.

A tap at his window, and Yamato looked up to see an amused (and slightly annoyed) Takashi. He stepped out of the car guiltily. "Sorry—"

"You've got it bad, Matt."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think you know."

Yamato brushed him off. "No. I don't."

"We've been watching you from the studio and decided to put you out of your misery."

"What—"

"You like her. It's okay Matt."

It was the one thing Yamato didn't want to admit. It made him nervous, doubt himself, drove him crazy. "That's bull."

"Just admit it, you fell for her. Again."

* * *

"You look terrible."

Sora glared at the bassist from her seat in Environmental Science. "Thanks, you're not so shabby yourself."

Yamato grinned and took his seat. "Not enough sleep? Ex-boyfriends kept calling you to take them back?"

"Really Yamato, I said no, can you stop harassing me?! How many times do you have to beg me?" Sora threw back dramatically, loud enough for the people around them to hear. Conversations stopped, people grew quiet. Sora hid her smile.

"I hate you."

She grinned, blew him a kiss, and watched amazingly as Yamato's cheeks darkened and he looked away.

•

"He was right, you _do _look terrible," Taichi remarked as he sat down at their daily table in the cafeteria and immediately began inhaling the food.

"Don't agree with him."

"Agree with who? Whoa, someone's in need of concealer." Mimi pulled out her makeup bag immediately, which she carried with her at all times.

Sora sighed as her friend went to work immediately, applying some flesh colored liquid and smoothing it out.

"So, he drove you to work? Tell me!"

"Did you know he has an A6? Because I sure didn't know that."

"I don't care about his car—"and "Wow, an A6?" came simultaneously.

Mimi glared over at Tai who smartly stopped talking and worked on finishing the rest of his lunch. "I want to know, how was the ride? Was he a gentleman? Did he open the door for you? Did he walk you in?"

"Meems, it wasn't a date, it was a ride. And you can say he opened the door for me when he unlocked it."

"Tai," Mimi sighed and looked over at the boy for help, "You must agree with me that he likes her."

He nodded, bushy brown hair bobbing as he did so. "Of course I do, I have money on this." He pushed the empty tray aside and leaned forward to speak with his most serious voice. "Us guys are easy to read, Sor. We don't go out of our way to do something for a girl unless we like them. We won't put a burden on ourselves without the chance of gaining something in return."

"That was pretty good, Tai. You should write a book."

"I will, so do me a favor and prove me right and I can get started."

"No." Sora's simple answer made Taichi cross his arms and pout.

Mimi sighed and observed her handiwork. "Better. Now if you won't admit that you and Matt make a cute couple and should go to prom together and get married, at least tell me why you look like you had two hours of sleep."

Sora ignored the first part of the question and picked at her food. "It's nothing really. I had an exam today, so I stayed up late to study."

"And?"

"_And_, Haruhiko came home last night, so we got into another famous argument."

Taichi and Mimi exchanged looks, both knowing the relationship Sora had with her father.

The previous night, Sora's father returned from his business trip and somewhere along the ride home, had remembered his daughter's birthday. He called her to his study, the regret in his eyes, his body language telling her he was tired and trying desperately.

Sora wouldn't have any of it.

He offered her a late happy birthday and continued in his poor attempt at an apology and held onto what he thought was an opportunity to get to know his daughter, to make up for time lost. He asked if she worked at the flower shop still, and offered her better pay, a better job, at one of his popular restaurants, like he'd done many times before.

Sora had responded by leaving the study, only to bump into Jacqueline. The young wife offered Sora a modeling opportunity, mistaking the conversation to be about job hunting. Sora walked right on by, and straight into her room, locking herself in.

Taichi laughed. "You're the only one I know who calls her dad by his first name."

"He doesn't deserve any sentiments."

"Oh Sora." Mimi smiled at her best friend's stubbornness.

"The weirdest thing though, is that Yamato called."

* * *

_Sora slammed the door shut behind her and drowned herself in her textbook and notes, choosing to work off her anger._

_"Sora?" came a soft voice at the door. "You have a call."_

_Sora's brows furrowed. Her friends would call her cell phone. "Okay, I got it." She grabbed the cordless phone and spoke. "Hello?" _

_"Hi." _

_"Who is this?"_

_"…Yamato." _

_She faltered, unsure that her ears hadn't betrayed her. "Yamato?" she repeated. To her dismay, she felt her heart speed up and couldn't deny that she was excited, glad to have him on the phone, a friend in her moment of self-pity and misery. Friend? Since when did—_

_"Yeah, um… you never answered—"_

_"How the hell did you get my phone number? My _home _phone number at that." _

_There was a long pause. "The white pages." _

_Sora nearly burst out laughing. "The white pages? Seriously? I didn't know we were listed." _

_"Yeah, and you'd think there wouldn't be a lot of Takenouchis, but try telling that to the other sixteen."_

_"_SIXTEEN?_ This must be important."_

_"Exactly, so listen up." He let loose a shaky breath. "I just… well, you said you want to hear us play… and I offered, but you didn't respond…" _

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Band practice. Do you want to come next week?"_

_The question caught Sora off guard, she hadn't taken him seriously in the car. A blush stole up onto her cheeks and she found herself suddenly glad he couldn't see her. "Sounds great." _

_"Good. I'll talk to you at school then."_

_"This couldn't wait until school?"_

_"No…not really." _

_She laughed. "Thanks for the invite." _

_"No problem. Bye Sora." _

_"Good night. And Yamato?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You can call my cell phone next time." _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, if this isn't overdue, I don't know what is. It's been two years (and a day) since the last chapter was written, but here's proof that I never forgot about the story. I'm so sorry, and I hope that people haven't forgotten this little story either.

The ending of this chapter was a little weird, but I hope it worked out. This story would have been updated earlier, but part way through, I had a million other story ideas and I made many changes to the story.

Please still read and review! I'll always love reading the feedback, good or bad. You guys can yell at me and demand to know where I've been (but I only have the generic answer for that).

Thank you for reading, as always.

Originally posted on June 11, 2009 (not proofread)

Also, I've decided to get rid of the disclaimer at the top of every chapter. I'm hoping a disclaimer in the beginning of the story will do, because let's face it, I'm sure no one thought for a second, that I own Digimon.


End file.
